Red Velvet
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: All Magic!AU SLASH In a world where the words muggle and squib are just gibberish, Ouran Academy is one of the leading schools for magic. There are no Dark Lords, but there are criminals and there are orphans. And rarest of all there are anomalies. Harry Potter transfers to Ouran knowing he's different and comes out knowing he's special. Mori/Empath!Harry
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

**Been wanting to do this crossover since forever and now I finally have a good idea for it. This is Ouran's anime verse because I don't have time to read the manga. I might bend a few things as this is a fantasy world.**

**Warnings: All Magic AU(Meaning no muggles and squibs), Empath!Harry, Slash**

**Pairings: SB/RL, Mori/Harry**

* * *

><p>Jealousy shoots up my arm and an unexpected hate consumes me. It's not the the kind of hate I'm used too. Neither the madness of <em>that man <em>or the usually fear and misunderstanding that follows me through the halls of Hogwarts. It festers inside and eats away at my gut. I'm about to bust when I lose contact. I let out a long breath of air.

"Harry?" My best friend Ron asks, unaware that our skin had brushed when he stood up from the couch.

"I just…" I swallow my words, the emotions still fresh in my mind.

Ron was my only friend here. At least, I thought so. But jealousy was cemented in his heart. He hated me. It would have been better if I hadn't met him. I should not have gotten close. Ron was the only one besides my godfathers that I was comfortable enough to take my gloves off with.

"I think I'm going to take the offer." I exhaled the breath I was holding and spoke.

"Oh. Good." Ron said it with a smile and wouldn't look at me further. I now know why. Somehow, I'm not surprised at the way he feels. I think I must have known all along.

I grabbed my gloves from the coffee table and scrambled up the stairs to the boy's dorm. I closed the curtains around my bed. Shudders wracked my body as I cried without sound or tears. It was something that I'd done many times in this same place. A few minute and I had calmed down enough to just sit in silence. I pulled my knees to my chest, escaping into my mind and dreaming of a fantasy life where I wasn't cursed.

I had only built just built up my confidence when the clock struck twelve. Using my portable mirror, I called my godfathers. Sirius' sleepy face focused on me as I told him my decision.

"Are you sure, pup? Ouran is a long way away. We'd have to move to a whole new continent." He said.

Ouran Academy was in the ranks as one of the best schools of magic in the world. Located in Japan, the prestigious school only accepted the richest students. The ones without money had to be bright and hardworking. Even then the scholarships they handed out each year could be counted on one hand. They offered a much broader range of classes than Hogwarts, my current school.

Hogwarts used to be in the lead as the greatest school for magic, but it hasn't been that in a long time. The school, and Britain in general, were closed off from new ideas. Still stuck in the stone age of magic, they stick to tradition and ridicule anyone who doesn't. The only reason I went was because my ancestors happened to go here for generations.

"It's a scholarship." I said. I knew very well why I got it and it wasn't my good grades. Because Ouran had a research department. Even so, I'd rather be a studied like a guinea pig than ridiculed and shunned.

"Yeah, but, we're not exactly short on money." He said and it shouldn't make me want to break down again. Ron's family was poor and it had to be one of his reasons.

"I think it's a wonderful decision Harry." Remus peeked out from behind Sirius, resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

"When can we leave?" I tried to hide my urgency. But anxiety won out and I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged at the ends.

"It's going to take a while…" Sirius said. As he got lost in thought, Remus squinted at me in the darkness and spoke.

"Harry, have you been crying?" I wiped under my eyes, shaking my head. I didn't need to touch them to see their concern.

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." I said quickly, shutting the connection down faster than they could protest.

* * *

><p>Stepping off the Hogwarts express, I shaded my eyes and looked for a familiar duo among the crowd at King's Cross. Finally I ran into the warm embrace of my family. Happy to be held again by Sirius and Remus. I pulled back first, at my age I was embarrassed to hug them in public for as long as I had. If I could have, I would stay forever protected in their arms.<p>

"Welcome home, pup!" Sirius said and his breath smelt like coffee. Remus smiled his welcome in his quiet way. If they had tails right now, I don't doubt they would be wagging. They each took one of my gloved hands and surrounded me in warmth as we walked to the floo station for departure.

* * *

><p>True to Sirius' word, it did take awhile for my transfer to be set up. I had to be persistent in getting the living arrangements I wanted. Just a small apartment for myself, connected directly to the manor by floo of course. My godfathers had to stay living there for work, and would visit me as often as they could and call every night. But I had to blatantly express that trying to give my my own house was ridiculous.<p>

Before I actually moved in we went about finding a route to everything I would need. Staking out the supermarket and of course, finding a suitable doctor. Thankfully one of the nearby hospitals had a man who specialized in magical anomalies. Though the antiseptic smell in his office made me want to barf, the doctor himself was a good fit. He conducted a routine checkup without touching me once and he asked for my past information to be sent to him instead of making me explain things.

Then moving day came and though we had been in and out a couple of times, the apartment didn't feel like mine until the furniture and decorations were placed.

There was also the part I'd been dreading, the neighbors. I'm pretty sure everyone in the building came by to greet me and I was proud of myself for staying polite and calm through all of it. Just as Sirius and Remus left through the floo, after telling them multiple times they didn't have to stay the night, another knock came at my door.

I opened it to find a girl around my age standing there with a bag of apples.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, sorry I couldn't bring more, just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I live next door." The girl said.

"Oh, you didn't have to, but thank you. I'm Harry Potter." I said accepting the apples with a bow.

"Your japanese is very good. Where are you from?" She said.

"Oh, uh, I live - lived in England, but I went to Hogwarts. And I'm just using a translation spell while I'm still being tutored in the language." I said, a little embarrassed. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Did you move here for school?" Small talking with Haruhi was easy, her laid back attitude gave me a freedom I didn't know I needed.

"Yes, I'm starting a Ouran Academy soon." I regretted it as soon as I said it. This neighborhood, well being nice, was still not rich. I hoped I hadn't just lost her on that.

"Really? I go there on scholarship too. I can show you around if you want." She said excitedly and my heart soared.

"I would love that!" I said enthusiastically. "I mean - okay, cool." I was bad at playing it off but Haruhi didn't comment.

"Well it's late, I don't want to keep you up. See you later Potter-san."

"Um, actually, just Harry's fine." I said, taking a risky step toward friendship. First day here and I already met someone I like.

"Alright, then, call me Haruhi. See you." My lips turned up at her reply.

"See you." I said quietly as the door closed behind her.

Laying down on my new futon, I couldn't help but feel homesick. In my head I wished for things to go well here, in my heart I sighed. Slowly drifting to sleep, I entered a familiar nightmare world.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Anticipation

**Thank you so much for the positivity about this story, it really encourages me to write more! As requested a breif description of Harry's looks is included at the end of this chapter. In this story, he does not look like the movies portrayed him****.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat and shook off the remnants of the nightmare. There was no time to be destress, I was already nervous about my first day of school.<p>

After dressing in my crisp new uniform, I swallowed down a glass of orange juice. I wasn't able to stomach anything else. My doorbell rang, just I was about to leave.

Haruhi stood outside my apartment, dressed in a boy's uniform. She could definitely pass as a male with her short hair and flat chest. I shook my head at the rude thoughts, but was too curious not to ask.

"Why are you wearing that?" It came out more judgmental than I expected. Haruhi groaned and I stepped back, thinking she was angry with me.

"Uh, how do I put this? It's a long story…" She sighed and my curiosity won again.

"Could you, maybe, tell me?" My voice was small and I didn't think I could repeat the request. I couldn't tell if I should be thankful that she heard me.

"Sure. You'll have to hear it on the way, though, or we're going to be late." Haruhi explained she didn't have a floo connection and she and I were going to walk to school. I would offer the use of mine, but I wanted to hear the story, and I didn't think I was ready to go to school early.

It was strange to be so...casual with another person. Especially someone I didn't know well. I don't think I'd ever been like this.

Hanging off Haruhi's every word as she recounted her strange tale, I couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

"I'm not unhappy pretending to be a guy." Haruhi said at the end of the story.

"Really?" I asked.

"I think it's because...the Host Club members are nice to be around." She said.

That made sense to me. Despite not having any, I was smart enough to know that friendship made everything better. We approached Ouran at a pace too rapid for my nerves. By now we were through the gates of the school.

* * *

><p>"Could I ask you, why you wear gloves?" I looked down when the inevitable question came up.<p>

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Haruhi was quick to assure me. In my mind, it was better to get it over with.

"I, um, I'm an empath. I mean, I can read other people's feelings when I touch them. I wear gloves so I don't invade anyone's privacy." I got it out as fast as I could and then took a few deep breathes like my old doctor instructed to do.

"That's…" Haruhi trailed off and looked up at the cloudy sky. I forgot how to breathe. "Amazing. Oh, we're here. Which class are you in? I'll walk you there."

It was like someone had splashed color into my black and white world. My empathy had always been something bad, something to hide, something wrong.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't go near him, he has something worse than cooties. He'll fry your brain!" I started to notice the whispers in primary school.<em>

"_Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled. The Great Hall went silent. No one clapped as I walked to sit at the table for the house of the brave._

The memories flashed by. I didn't understand why. Of all the things to say, why "amazing"?

"_You are so special, Harry. My little Harry."_

The words were my first memory and the only one I had of my mother. It's fuzzy, the red of her hair and I can't even remember her face. But the most important thing was the love and happiness I felt as her hands gripped mine. The pride she felt. All because of me.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Haruhi had stopped a few steps in front of me and sent a worried call to my frozen form.<p>

My legs registered they had to move, and so, they did. They ended up in front of his and Haruhi's classroom. My nerves kick started and brought me out of my hazey daydreaming.

Standing at the front of the classroom was like being under the sorting hat all over again.

Hogwarts had a house system, using a practically ancient hat to put you into a house based on your personality and potential. Ravenclaw, the house of wit, Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty, Slytherin, the house of ambition or Gryffindor, the house of courage. I was sorted to Gryffindor, but I, and everyone else for that matter, figured me for a Hufflepuff. Ouran had a much simpler system, they just put you in one of the two classes for each grade. They practiced practical magic every other day. The subjects taught at Hogwarts, even the electives were mandatory. The only thing optional at Ouran was the clubs.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted the class after the teacher's introduction. Bowing quickly, I made my way to my seat so class could start.

All throughout the day I had to wonder why Hogwarts had stuck to it's outdated facilities when they probably had more than enough money to update them. I guessed it was just another example of tradition and thanked my tiny amount of luck that I was accepted to Ouran. Everything here was sparkling clean and spacious.

* * *

><p>"Harry? How about I give you that tour?" Haruhi said as she stood in front of my desk. She had offered to show me where everything was while we ate lunch in the classroom.<p>

"That would be-"

"Alright Haruhi, who is he?" I was startled as the Hitachiin twins interrupted our conversation. It had slipped my mind that Haruhi was about to have club time.

"He happens to be my friend." Haruhi stubbornly replied. I glanced up at the twins. There was that emotion again. Jealousy.

"When did that happen?" They asked in unison.

"It's none of your business!" Haruhi grew angry as they pushed her.

"I think I'll go home now." I said. It had escalated enough. I wouldn't be the rift between Haruhi and the friends so dear to her. "Please, have fun at your club. I'll see you at home." I grabbed my bag and stood up, ready to leave.

"At home?!" One of the twin said and I realized my mistake. Just as I turned around to correct it, one of the twins reached out to grab me. He knocked the glasses off my face and I jumped away from his touch.

"Woah. Deja vu." Said the first twin.

"What a pretty boy…If we fix his hair..." The second one added. The two twin shared a look and I got the feeling they were communicating something, but didn't know what. They both offered me a hand up and I hesitantly took them.

"He'll be perfect" The first twin said. Before I could reply they were dragging me through the halls.

"Hey!" Haruhi yelled and started to run after us. I didn't think running through the halls should feel like a high speed police chase, but it does. If there were a speck of dust in this school, we would be leaving a trail. I couldn't tell if things were blurry because of the speed or my loss of glasses.

The twins nearly blew the large doors off their hinges as they stormed through.

"You're late. We're just about to open." Tamaki Suoh, the Host Club's King, was just as Haruhi described. He was tall and blond and blurry, but everything was blurry.

"We know boss." The first twin said.

"But we brought a new recruit!" The second twin announced, they pulled me from behind them. Tamaki gasped dramatically and walked forward. He placed his hand firmly on my shoulders before I could pull back. Haruhi walked through the doors, sweaty and out of breath.

"There you guys…" She took a breath. "...Are."

"At long last." Tamaki said, for once ignoring their female host. "I've found one!"

"Um, Sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"What are you talking about?" I squinted and looked back and forth between them. I was as confused as she was.

"Him, of course! The pretty boy type!"

"Pretty - ?" Haruhi started.

"Boy - ?" A higher pitched voice came from behind Tamaki and I looked over to see the rest of the host club watching. The voice came from the shortest one, who matched Haruhi's description of the host Mitsukuni Haninozuka, nicknamed Honey

"Type?" I finished the question. Still very confused. The hosts were certainly living up to their penchant for causing bizarre situations.

"Yes." Tamaki sounded like he was about to cry tears of joy.

"Wait, I thought Haruhi was the pretty boy type?" One of the twins asked from behind me.

A bout of female laughter filled the air and I turned to see a girl in Ouran's uniform rising on a spinning platform.

"There's where you're wrong Hitachiin! While Haruhi is indeed pretty, he does not embody the pretty boy type. Haruhi's the natural, which means he's casual and easy to talk to. The pretty boy type however, is a boy that's oozing femininity! He's shy and sweet and delicate as a flower and that's his appeal!"

"Thank you, Renge." Tamaki said, wiping under his eyes.

"Always happy to help." The girl, Renge, disappeared into the floor again.

"Could someone explain what's going on, please?" I asked.

"Certainly, Harry Potter of the Potter estate." A boy from the group of hosts stepped forward. I assumed he was Kyoya Ootori, his family owned the hospital where my new doctor resided. "We want to extend an invitation for you to join the Host Club."

I never thought this would happen. And it's only my first day!

"May I think about your offer?" I asked.

"Of course!" Tamaki declared.

"I think i'll be getting home now, I have to check in with my godfathers." I said.

"You sure you don't need me to walk you home?" Haruhi asked, and handed me my glasses. I pushed them up my nose.

"Oh, yeah we never asked you about that!" A Hitachiin twin spouted.

"Harry's my next door neighbor." Haruhi said simply. She gave me a smile. "See you."

I gave a shy smile back. Just before I closed the door behind me I heard Tamaki yell.

"We'll have contacts and a hair growth potion for you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>"A - a...host...club?" Sirius said disbelievingly.<p>

"Yes!" I confirmed excitedly. I still couldn't imagine how I ended up being welcomed so easily.

Sirius perked up with a determined light in his eyes.

"What are their names?! I'll make sure they never take away your innocence or breathe again!" He said, jumping up from his place sitting at the low table. Remus sighed and pulled Sirius down, rubbing his partner's back soothingly.

"If we just let Harry explain...I'm sure Ouran wouldn't allow anything scandalous."

Scandalous...? Oh. A blush spread from my neck to my ears.

"Just talking." I said quietly. "They just chat with girls. Plus, Haruhi is there."

"My little pup is making friends!" Sirius gushed, his eyes gleaming. I felt embarrassment at his display and happiness at his acceptance.

"Then you wouldn't be opposed to me...wearing contacts and growing out my hair?" I persuaded him.

"Harry?" I looked over at Remus. Sometimes I feel like Remus only ever feels concern for me.

"Yes?"

"Remember that you shouldn't have to change for people. If they're truly your friends, they won't need you too." Sirius nodded fiercely beside Remus as he spoke.

"It's not that. I think I'd like to try some new things is all…" My godfathers beamed at that.

"Now, when are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Sirius asked.

"Not now," The Black deflated. "I don't want to scare her."

Remus had to drag Sirius through the floo as he whined and sniffled.

"Remi, Harry says I'm scary!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't threaten to make people stop breathing, you wouldn't have that problem." Remus said, practically carrying his partner into the fireplace.

"But Remi!"

I waved to my exasperated godfather and my godfather who was practically a child.

* * *

><p>That night I combed out my hair after a shower, trying to get it to lay flat. My hair had always stuck up in wild directions like my father's did. Maybe it would stop doing that when it grew out. I stared into my large green eyes in the mirror. I admit I am pretty feminine looking, been on the androgynous side. I don't know though, was I really that pretty? I didn't mind the word like most boys do, I guess I'm a little desperate for praise that doesn't come from my godfathers. As I drifted off to sleep I remembered that they used to call my mother beautiful and thought that I might like to be called that too.<p> 


End file.
